Meeting new people
by Taja-Chan
Summary: Okay im not good at summary's but this storry is about a girl and her three sisters the girl and Toboe meet and wont to talk more but cant because of the other wolves in the town but the wont to fight to be together. just one JUST GOT CHAPTER 2 UP! plzz R
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain even though I do own the characters that I make up my self that will be a few.  
  
"hey how are you? When did you get here? I haven't seen you around.." Toboe asked the girl that just bumped into him.  
"That's a nice way to greet someone that's new around here" Mika said as she glanced over Toboe's shoulder at a tall man dressed all in black over at the stand behind the boy in front of her.  
"sorry my friends behavior is rubbing off on me not that he is mean or anything" Toboe replied as he followed her gaze.  
"O im sorry im Mika-ora but my sisters call me Mika. Me and my three sisters just moved here we are just passing threw but we are here for a while... I was just wondering do you know that man over there? He looks like he would get along terrific with my sister Abreya." Mika said returning her gaze to the boy in front of her.  
"O yea im sorry im not good at this umm my name is Toboe and that 'man' over there is Tsume that's my ... friend" Toboe said blushing a little bit.  
"well ..Toboe ive got to get back to my sisters with this food umm if you wanna talk more meet me here right after sunset kay..." as she turned to leave she wonted to surprise him she looked over her shoulder. "in your true form" and at that she winked at him and ran towards the alleys. "okay Mika" he whispered whatching her dissapear in the distance. Juast as Toboe said it whatching her leave he couldn't keep from wondering how she knew how she knew about him and when Tsume barely touched Toboe's shoulder for him to face him Toboe jumped clear into the clouds.  
"wh-why did you d-do that? You sc-scared me a-a lot." Toboe said still catching his breath.  
"well what I wont to know is who was that girl that was talking to you and ran off as soon as I turned around?" Tsume said in a half annoyed half interested voice.  
"well... that was Mika her and her three sisters are here for a while but I think they are like us from what she said." Toboe said ecited  
"well she smelled like us but feminine." Tsume said sniffing the air where the girl was standing when she was talking to Toboe.  
"yea she did didn't she?" Toboe asked still thinking of her last words 'and in your true form' he couldn't get her out of his head. And as they walked back to where Kiba and Hinge were carrying bread and some other things that would last them a couple weeks. Toboe couldn't get Mika out of his mind. While he was lost in his toughts Tsume was talking to him about something but he just didn't know what because he wasn't paying attention he guessed. But when Tsume finally realized Toboe wasn't paying attention he staoped talking as they walked to the camp.  
"Hey what took so long im starved!!!" Hinge sayed as the two came into view.  
"Shrimp here was talking to some girl and I think she done something to him he wont talk and his eyes seem so far away.  
"what was her name?" Hinge asked interested  
"Mika was her name she is here with her three sisters for a while im going to meet her at dusk." Toboe said enthusiastically At that Kiba's eyes went wide "Megumi" Kiba whispered "Hinge Meg and gummi is here they are here"  
"isn't that those girls we meet that time?" Hinge asked suspitiously  
"yes Hinge it is" Kiba said with the most enthusiasm as Tsume has ever heard  
  
"OH you wont beleave what I just ran into!!!" Mika said to her sisters Megumi, Gummie, and Abreya. As she came to the alley where, her sisters were gathered by a fire handing them the food she brought back.  
"who was is Mika?" Abreya asked sounding annoyed or pissed off as usual.  
"this boy my age his name is Toboe! And he has three friends here but the one that was with him his name is Tsume he acted just like you Abreya!" Mika said with enthusiasm  
"another won?" Abreya asked in a tone that ment that she didn't wont to talk about it any more.  
"tell me more Mika!" Megumi said hearing her sisters tone and knowing that the youngest sister Mika really likes this one.  
"well..." Mika said grabing a piece of bread and sitting down close to the fire right between Meg and Gum "from the towns people I hear that he has three friends names are real familiar they are Tsume, Kiba, and Hinge." Biteing into her bisket to hide her grin but the sparkle of her silver-ish blue eyes gave it away.While her sisters looked at each other.  
"I said the names are Kiba and Hinge!" Mika said to her wide eye sisters. Even though she knew looking into her sisters' happy gazes knowing as soon as she told them the other part that thir beautiful sparkles in the clouded sky blue of her sister gummie's eyes and her sister megumi's golden yellow one's would be sad eyes once again as they had been for the past few months. At the tought of it Mika could feel the tears sting and form into her own creamy purple eyes at what she was about to say....  
  
Me: well I need at least 5 review's before I go on writing this story no matter how much I wont to..... PLEASE REVIEW.... 


	2. Talking things out and meeting time

Okay. . . I know that I haven't updated in a while and I also know that I don't have those 5 reviews I wanted but I couldn't help my self from writing the next chapter and then some. So since I do have some people that has read and reviewed my story I am going to put yall in the credits starting this chapter I'm going to put the people that review in the chapter. Since I want to be so nice!!! ï Okay. . . 

Disclaimer: I do not own Wolf's Rain . . . . but I do own Mika, Megumi, Gummie, Abreya, Medreama, Megan, Dreama, and Arora (Rory for short)

_**Credits: **_

I-like-penuts: Thank you for the review and that's probally what im going to end up doing. 

Kaiya-Chan: yea I love your story and thank you for reading mine.

(Everyone who reads this please take the time out to read The story of a lonely wolf. By: Kaiya-Chan)

Lady Taurus: yes I know I spelled that name wrong and im sorry if it made you mad. Also thank you for the review.

"Oh Mika, whats wrong? Your crying!" Gummie said when she saw the bright exited eyes of her baby sisterturn cold and sad as they filled with tears.

"Oh Gummie. . ." Mika said running to her big sister. ". . . There are four others out there wonting the guy's for themselves I met them on the way back home they told me to try to like even one of the guy's that I'll regret it for the rest of my life! And the one girl that like's Toboe is so much prettier than me."

Mika cried between sobs. But ti her surprize Gummie and Megumi's eyes didn't turn sad they turned cold with hatred! And the sparkles were replaced by flame's.

"Where were they Mika?" Abreya said jumping up from her chair mad that anyone would pick on her Baby sister besides her.

"I just passed them a moment ago in the market. But don't worry about ir im going to meet Toboe tonight and ill tell him all about it." Mika said forcing a smile as she looked up from the ground where she was looking so she wouldn't have to look her sisters' in the face.

"We will be there to protect you but you wont see us or even know we are there okay?" Megumi said inthusiastically.

"But first what we need is the girls name's" Gummie said looking over towards Mika.

"Well I....." Mika said ". . . I can only remember because they look just like us. But you can tell a diffrence. ." Mika said trying to say something other than the girls' names, But knowing that they was just going to bug her until she finally told them she went ahead and done it to get it over with.

"The one that looks like you Meg, her name is Medreama. And the one that looks like Gummie her name is Dreama, The one that looks like Abreya is Megan, and finally the one that looks like me her name is Arora and she is so much prettier than me." Mika finished.

"We wont let them near you okay?" Abreya said with a little amusment in her voice since she hadn't got in a fight in a while she needed to worm up.

THE BOYS

"Oh Toboe you runt! I'm going to have to start taking you with me all the time if you're a babe magnet!!" Hige said giving Toboe a nuggie.

"Oh stop please!! Cut it out Hige!! Its time for me to go meet Mika." Toboe begged.

When Hige finally let go it was time for toboe to go meet Mika but just like Mika's sisters his friends wonted to tag along unseen. And then they turned towards the town and headed off walking towards it with butterflys in Toboe's stumac.

'Where could he be?' Mika asked herself for the thousandth time in three minutes. Waiting in the shadows for Toboe to arrive her silvery red-ish fur glistening in the moon light.

'Right here!' Toboe said through his mind to hers since he overheard her asking where he was. Letting his barrier down to where his redish-brown fur shining as she stood behind her.

At the sound of Toboe's voiceso close behind her she nearly jumped and ran out of her fur if not ten feet in the air.

Toboe laughed a little bit, as Mika's color was drained out of her face but a small blush crept onto her cheeks but she was glad it was going unseen from under her fur.

"Its not funny!!" Mika said pouncing on Toboe knocking him onto his back. (A/N: hey thir kids)

Toboe and Mika laughed a little. "But you shoulda seen your face! You almost scared me you turned so white." Toboe said still laughing. As Mika blushed more.

They put their barriers up so they were in their human form, and no one would notice them as their wolf selves. As the others watched. Watched from the east, west, and north. The only problem was. . . from the north was the MMDA's was watching and was in the perfect position to attack Mika if they wished.

"Oh my god! Abreya look!!" Megumi gasped pointing to the north where the MMDA's was walking towards Mika. Abreya's eyes flashed with anger and in a split second she jumped out of where they were hiding and in front of Toboe and Mika growling low, her gray fur rising on her back. Followed by Megumi and Gummie. Doing the same and starting to bare their teeth.

"What do you want?" Abreya growled trying to control her urge to beat them up then and there.

"She. . . . That girl is with my boyfriend!!" Said Arora annoyed at the interference.

"One question. ." Megumi started ". . . How long have you been going out?" Megumi said looking at Arora.

"Well. . ." started Arora not knowing what to say.

"NOT YOU! Toboe. ." Snapped Megumi. Looking back towards Toboe's direction.

"I. . I have never seen this girl in my life!" Gasped Toboe looking at Arora.

"That settle's it. ." Megumi said glaring at Arora.

"b. . but. . . that's not fair" protested Arora.

"No buts" Smiled Gummie

"Get out of here before this gets bloodly" Threatened Abreya crouching low as if about to attack the girls.

The girls took her seriously and starting running for their lives. While the boy's stood there with their jaw's hanging wide open, stareing at the girls.

Aourther. . . well Me!!: okay I know this chapter is short but I couldn't think of anymore at the moment . . . well okay I can a lot more at that but I need to go to sleep its late!! Hope you like this chapter and remember if you review I put your name in the credits . so. . . REVIEW!!!!!!! . . . ::perks up ears and growls low:: Revew!!! You know you liked it and you want to!!! .


End file.
